


Talk dirty

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, at least a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler wants dirty talk. Josh is not so sure about that, but he agrees to try.





	Talk dirty

Tyler sighed.

"Josh."

Josh looked at his phone and didn't notice Tyler. Tyler walked to him and sat down on the couch next to him. He stared at the display of Josh's phone. He was lurking on twitter. Again.

"Josh." Tyler poked him.

Josh looked up. "Yeah, honey?"

Tyler bit on his lip with a smirk and stared deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I want dirty talk."

Josh gasped and coughed. "What?!"

"I said I want dirty talk. I want you to say dirty things to me."

Josh put his phone aside. "You know, Tyler, we said we're never gonna call each other names during sex."

Tyler crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh, come on, we have to try something new. Normal sex is boring."

Josh took a deep breath. "You're dominating me! Isn't that enough?"

Tyler shook his head and stared at Josh with puppy eyes. "Please…"

The other groaned. "I can't call you names. I don't even know what you want to hear."

"Tell me how nasty I am. Tell me…I don't know. Call me your slut."

Josh started laughing but his laughter died down when he saw how serious Tyler was.

"Wait, you're serious?" he asked, shocked. Tyler nodded. Josh stood up and shook his head. "No no no! I can't do this Tyler! You're my boyfriend! I don't want to…humiliate you."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You're not humiliating me. I asked for it."

"No. I can't do this. It's not…right." Josh protested.

"Why? We're doing lots of kinky stuff. I don't ask you to call me a whore for the rest of your life, I just want to try it for one evening. Please, Josh. If you don't feel comfortable with it, we can stop, but at least try it."

Josh ran a hand through his hair and hesitated. "I don't know, Ty. I don't think I can do it."

Tyler smiled at him. "I'll help you, don't worry."

With a sigh, Josh nodded. "Okay, I can try." He swallowed. "What should I do?"

Tyler smirked. "For now, just enjoy." He stood up and knelt down in front of Josh. Slowly, he unzipped his skinny jeans and pulled them down. Josh stared at him. "So you'll give me blowjob?"

Tyler hushed him and pressed his hand on Josh's dick. A moan escaped his boyfriend's lips and Josh pressed himself against Tyler's palm. Tyler moved his hand and palmed him through the fabric of his boxer briefs. After teasing Josh a some time (Tyler still had to dominate at least one part of the sex), he pulled Josh's boxers down. They tangled around his ankles.

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and placed it on his head. "You know how it works." he whispered. Josh nodded.

Tyler grabbed his dick with one hand, while he placed the other one on Josh's waist to hold him in place. Josh's grip in his hair tightened. Tyler started to stroke him slowly. Josh gasped and he couldn't hold back a long moan. Tyler looked up, a nasty grin on his face. Josh stared at him.

"Do you like it?" Tyler whispered and stroke his length faster. Josh nodded quickly. Tyler grinned and rubbed with his thumb over his tip.

"Tyler…" Josh moaned loudly and closed his eyes. Instead of an answer, Tyler opened his mouth and licked his dick. "Fuck." Josh hissed. "You're so good. Like a kitten."

Tyler placed his other hand on Josh's waist. He'd leave bruises on his skin. He took Josh's dick in his mouth and swallowed as much as he could.

Josh's eyes flew open. He looked down at his boyfriend and bit on his lip.

"You're doing so good, my little…slut." he said hesitantly, but Tyler's moan was enough for him to keep going. He straightened up. "You're such a little slut for me, aren't you? So needy, so filthy."

Tyler hummed and moved his head forward. Josh was ecouraged by his reaction and he cleared his throat. "Show me what you got, whore, and I'll make you mine. I'll leave pretty marks on your skin and I'll make you feel good. I'll give you everything you desire." he said with a low voice.

Tyler grabbed the base of his cock and pumped it. Josh smiled satisfied. "Make me cum, hoe, and I'll rock your body until you'll beg me to stop. C'mon, baby."

Tyler started to suck faster and his grip around Josh's base tightened. Josh moaned loudly, sweat started to drip from his face. "I'm gonna-"

He rocked his hips forward and came in Tyler's mouth. His eyes rolled into his skull and he breathed heavily. Tyler gagged and gasped for breath. He swallowed all the cum in his mouth and stared at Josh. Josh smiled, eyes half shut.

"You look so nasty, my littly slut, with all the cum on your face and your red and puffy lips."

Tyler wiped the rest of the cum away. "Fuck me, Josh." he whispered. "I need you. I need you inside of me." Josh grinned and stroke his head.

"Of course, baby."

He picked the surprised boy up and carried him to the couch. Tyler giggled. "The poor couch."

"Stop laughing. You're mine now." Josh growled.

Tyler placed his hands on Josh's waist and pulled him closer. "Make me yours."

Josh smirked. "You'll be mine tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end these smut fics, sorry


End file.
